Wicked Little Spiders
by Basics
Summary: "C'mon 1'll t34ch you to b3 popular so you c4n b3 fr13nds w1th m3 and P31x13s!" "And why should I?" "B3c4us3 1 l1k3 you and you d3s3rv3 it." What if all you needed was friendship? Sounds ridiculous, right? Not to Terezi. Full summary inside!


**Wicked Little Spiders**

**By: Basics**

**Summary: "C'mon 1'll t34ch you to b3 popular so you c4n b3 fr13nds w1th m3 and P31x13s!" "And why should I?" "B3c4us3 1 l1k3 you and you d3s3rv3 it." Terezi Pyrope is a very popular student at the Alternian Preparatory Academy. Her school life seems empty and too 'lam3!' until she meet the obviously sly and sneaky school slacking biker girl Vriska Serket. The two start an uneasy friendship but when the wild jungle of school threatens to tear them apart, will they even remain friends! **

**AU,Human!Trolls.**

**Intro**

**The morning had just arrived, the sun was rising slowly welcoming a brand new day. It was a usual day; parents and adults alike were heading off to work while the children made their way to school. All the little children happily skipping their way to school waiting to return to their best of friends to recount tales of the weekend where they spent doing something obviously 'cool'. For students of Alternian Preparatory Academy however, they were striving to be very best and popular, mostly popular. APA, for short, is a prestigious school where anyone who's anyone is enrolled here. Most student were extremely well off and would rather attempt to become the most talked about in school, thus becoming popular. While you're popular at the APA everyone wants to be your friend you can do whatever your heart desired, and you could have anyone you wanted. That was every student's dream upon entering the Academy, once they've achieved that god-like status, they can finally be with the one they've chased after. But sometimes there were student who weren't enthralled by the lavishness of popularity, those student were the intelligent hard workers who plan on making a living. Those students were enabled to come to the school through one of the many scholarships the school presented to those who were talented yet less than fortunate. There were other occasions, rare occasion where a student would have everything that other have craved, and would die for, but these students weren't yet satisfied. Something was missing and without this one thing, this one thing that is painstakingly obviously needed that they feel as of they're in an internal struggle of sorts. They're not happy, is the point and they do anything to fill that void they're feeling. Some would look towards the addictions of drugs, lust, and money in order to 'forget' that pain. These addictions usually lead to the fall of many, many students. Mostly ending in death. But what if your void wasn't a craving of objects or wealth, or even love. What if that void is just a cry, a small cry for attention; friendship? What if all you needed was friendship? If you asked any student here they would laugh right in your face. Terezi Pyrope would have done the same, had she not been changed forever by a chance of fate. Fate can be kind to some while conniving to others. Terezi, unfortunately was on the wrong end of fate. It all began on a ordinary morning, just like this…**

**Chapter One: Just Another Day**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.." was all Terezi could hear from her nightstand. Her alarm had gone off. Today was a new day. Another boring, useless and unentertaining day.

"Ugh shut up," Slam! Went the girl's fist over the unsuspecting digital clock. 7:00 am, she read as she picked the clock up and proceeding to slamming it down on the nightstand. She just had to have a clock like all the 'regular' kids. She didn't want one of maids to wake her up oh nooooo! Not Terezi Pyrope! She loved challenges; she loved to experience things that weren't meant for her class. She just wanted to try something new that's all. "1f only th3 sound w4sn't as annoy1ng…" Her thoughts and speech were held to an abrupt stop by a vulgar yawn. Oh well annoying clock time was over; she now had to get ready for yet another 'exciting' adventure of school. She walked over to her closet for seemed to be the very first time. She practically had to beg her mother to let her dress herself. Terezi was bored with the maids doing everything for her. And after finally arguing with her mother for days on end, she finally was allowed to do certain things on her own. Getting ready for school seemed to be one of them. She ran inside the enormous apartment sized closet. She skirmished over each section. "Hmmm summer, nop3, w1nt3r, nop3, fr3nch club, wa1t, 1 jo1n3d fr3nch club? Wh3n?" She couldn't even remember. She probably did it out of boredom. There was nothing in APA that she hadn't already done. Oh well, she had the chance now of doing it all over today again, great. She finally found what she was looking for, her school uniform. It consisted of a black plaid knee high skirt, a white shirt (blue if you are a third or fourth year) and the tie that had the school's logo. It was in Latin so of course Terezi never bothered to read it. It was probably something lame anyways. She tore out random drawers until she found knee high socks with the red stripes. She loved red so much; she even has a pair of shoes to match the socks. She gathered all the things she needed and headed straight for the bathroom. Looking for clothes took too long.

'Gott4 f1nd 4 b3tt3r solut1on to th1s.' She thought as she closed the door behind her. It's a good thing she was already taking her own baths or she would be late. Not for school, duh! But for her ride to school. Feferi Peixies does not accept lateness, ever. Feferi is the most popular girl in school. Anyone who's anyone would kill just to have her in his or her presence alone. Terezi was one of the lucky few. Their mothers have known one another since they were young. So it was no surprise at all when the two girls immediately became friends. Friends or not, if Terezi doesn't hurry, she'll be late and Feferi will leave her behind. And after what happened last time, she wasn't planning on being late a second time around. She just finished in the shower and at lighting fast speed she was dressed with her hair brushed. She tore up her closet once again to find her favorite red shoes. Once she found them she grabbed her purse (which was also red with the Libra symbol) and ran out the door. And just in time right outside was Peixies herself. Waiting in her cute and colorful purple corvette. Her mother got it for her birthday, which was last week.

"H3h3h3h3, 1 d1dn't know you h4d 4 l1c3ns3 P31x13s." Terezi giggled as she takes shotgun as usual.

"W—Ell y—Eah! You know how mom is. If I want it, sh—E'll buy it."

"So tru3. So ar3 w3 h3ad1ng to cl4ss?"

"Of cours—E! My mom would krill m—E if I wasn't in class, duh R—Ez!"

"Oh y34h 1 forgot! But th4t's b3c4us3 you fa1led g3ogr4phy cl4ss, right?

"Uh huh, but who car—Es about Mountains and stuff! Mountains ar—En't doing anything for m—E." She ranted on as she started the car and turned out through the gates. The drive wasn't too long or too short. Never the less they arrived on time, as usual. Terezi puffed her cheeks and stomped on the ground on her way out of the car. "H—Ey what's wrong R—Ez? Why are you glubbing out for?"

"Oh 1'm just t1r3d of all th1s, school 1s bor1ng, hom3 1s bor1ng, 3v3ryth1ng 1s bor1ng! Ugh th3r3's noth1ng to do 1t's alw4ys th3 s4m3! 1 w1sh som3th1ng d1ff3r3nt would happen 1nst3ad of-!" Terezi was cut short the sound of something growling. It wasn't an animal like a dog because the growl sounded mechanical. It was like something was being chopped or whatever. Suddenly something just whizzed right past them. It was black and Azure? Whatever it was it was sloly parking next to Fef's Corvette.

"H—Ey! Watch wh—Er—E you'r—E going! You could'v—E krill—Ed us or ruin my car!"

"Oh blow it out of your ass wanna 8e, please!" The chick must've been out of her mind saying that to Feferi, and yet something was off about her. Not off, but… different. It was something that struck a chord inside of Terezi, just who was this chick! She had the coolest long rock star hair Pyrope had ever seen! She wasn't in uniform; she's wearing a badass (by Terezi's standards) Leather jacket and underneath that jacket was a blue V-neck tee shirt that was so not in the uniform regulations. She wasn't wearing the skirt, but black ripped jeans. They didn't look like the kind you would find at a store. They looked like they weren't supposed to be torn like that. She wasn't wearing shoes either! She was wearing some strange looking boots with straps! Oh look that those straps! Terezi was temporarily mind blown. This chick has the nerve to insult Feferi and dressed like that. It was different! It was wild! It was…just what Terezi was looking for! She had to know this girl's name, who was she and when can she see her again!

"Oh shut up S—Erk—Et! I'm sooo gonna r—Eport you to the principal that you'r—E not in uniform and you'r—e using profanity! You'r—E gonna be sorry you said that to m—E!"

"Not likely fish 8reath! The principal can kiss my ass too! L8ter bitch!"

"Ugh! You'r—E such a spid—Er bitch!"

"Thanks!" and with that sarcastic remark the girl parked her vehicle and ran off. That blew Terezi away. She'd never seen anyone like her before. Just who was this girl? Feferi appears to know her, so she might was well ask.

"H3y F3f, who w4s th4t g1rl? 4nd why d1d sh3 s4y thos3 th1ngs to you?"

"Oh that's just Vriska S—Erk—Et! Sh—E's nothing but trouble—E! Sh—E som—E how got a scholarship to APA and has b—E—En running amok –Ev—Er sinc—E."

"Wh4t do you m34n?"

"No on—E knows what class sh—E is but it's probably low, what kind of w—Ealthy p—Erson w—Ears stuff lik—E that! And sh—E's so m—Ean! Sh—E curs—Es R—Ez! Th—Ey call h—Er the black Widow…" Feferi said this now with fear. It was like she was saying something she wasn't supposed to know. This piqued Terezi's curiosity. She HAD to know.

"Why 1s th4t?"

"W—Ell th—Ey said that in h—Er old school sh—E tricked this popular guy to falling in lov—E with h—Er. Th-En sh—E totally rip—Ed his h—Eart out by dumping him for no r—Eason. The poor guy was r—E—Ely d—Epr—Ess—Ed and h—E n—Early krill—Ed hims—Elf!"

"Almost? Wh4t h4pp3n3d?"

"Th—E fall only paralyz—Ed him. Sh—E's lucky h—E's not d—Ead!" Terezi had just absorbed this new information in like a brand new sponge to water. As much as she gathered this Vriska girl was badass looking and dangerous…perfect.

"…Sh3 s33ms cool…"

"R—Ez! No! Sh—E'll lur—E you in lik—E a fly to a spid—Er's w—Eb! Sh—E's no good to p—Eopl—E lik—E us."

"Hmm, I gu3ss." Feferi nodded in approval and both walked towards the school. Of course Terezi wasn't going to drop this. Not after Feferi tells her something like that! She has to talk to this girl. Maybe if she was friends with this girl, maybe life will be a little less…

'Lam3.'

Yeah, lame. And Terezi thought this was gonna be another regular day. Boy, fate must be on her side today!

To be continued…

Hey everyone! Basics here. I know I should be working on the Call of the wild story but, I just got a new beta tester and it's not working out so well. Still waiting on a reply. I'll get back on that one. But for now…enjoy this new story for you guys! Tell how you guys like it, and how I can fix it. Oh and any suggestions I'll take too! Thank for reading.


End file.
